heartbeatfandomcom-20200215-history
Home Sweet Home
Synopsis Craddock sends Nicholson to patrol the town centre on his own, the police investigate a suspicious death at a nursing home, and Bernie arranges for David to clear house contents for an auctioneer. Full Summary Craddock is finding that keeping a watchful eye over the eager Tom Nicholson is more work than he anticipated. In a morning he manages to upset the local nursing home owner and jam the roads of Aidensfield. Bellamy is particularly irritated that he seems to have taken a fancy to Gina Ward. Blaketon is hired by the son of an old lady who has recently passed away whilst living at the Fairlawns Nursing Home. He wants him to investigate the owner Betty Hargreaves as his mother changed her will in the last few days to leave her inheritance not to Harry but to Betty instead. Blaketon finds out that not only has this happened when Betty worked in another home but that she is also only an auxiliary nurse and not trained for her position. Believing Betty to be a thief and a murderer Blaketon clashes with Craddock and accuses him and his team of negligence. When another patient at the home dies and leaves her money to Betty Hargreaves Craddock begins to wonder if Blaketon might be right. Mike, however,discovers that fellow resident Daphne Merryfield has also been 'helping out' around the Home. As a former doctor and wife to a surgeon Daphne has been handing out small doses of treatment to friends - not enough to do any harm but enough to leave traces in a post-mortem and to blacken Betty's name. A spate of petty crime in Aidensfield also centres on the old ladies at the nursing home. Ventress turns out to be the hero of the day as he is forced to visit his wife's Aunty Vera at the home during his week off. It turns out that Vera has been taking any item left around to put it in her bed side cabinet for safe keeping. During the case Mike and Tricia clash when she complains that his constant presence at the home could distress the residents. Despite having confessed to Gina that her feelings for Mike are developing, will their professional differences prevent her taking this any further? Cast * David Sandford as Vicar * Eric Potts as Harry Dobson * Fiona MacPherson as Glenda Dobson * Mona Bruce as Vera Outhwaite * Tilly Tremayne as Betty Hargreaves * Bridget Turner as Daphne Merryfield * Peter Benson as Bernie Scripps * David Lonsdale as David Stockwell * Philip Franks as Sgt Raymond Craddock * Mark Jordon as PC Phil Bellamy * Ryan Early as PC Tom Nicholson * Jason Durr as PC Mike Bradley * William Simons as PC Alf Ventress * Derek Fowlds as Oscar Blaketon * Clare Calbraith as Dr Tricia Summerbee * Jim Whelan as Bob Walters * Tricia Penrose as Gina Ward * Gabrielle Blunt as Jessie Outram * Alan Granville as Colin Watson * Tony Monroe as Stanley Bates Gallery File:HomeSweetHome1.png|Gladys Dobson's funeral File:HomeSweetHome3.png|David accidentally yawns during the funeral File:HomeSweetHome4.png|Craddock releases Tom for duty to inspect around town File:HomeSweetHome5.png|Craddock tells the staff to keep a look out on Tom File:HomeSweetHome6.png|Alf praises for his long break at Whitby tomorrow File:HomeSweetHome7.png|Harry was not satisfied to how Betty influenced his mother File:HomeSweetHome8.png|Harry tells Oscar that he lost a lot of inheritance money File:HomeSweetHome9.png|Oscar was surprised to hear Harry's accusation to Betty Hargreaves File:HomeSweetHome10.png|Tom inspects the town and Betty's parking File:HomeSweetHome11.png|Tom and Betty soon started to argue File:HomeSweetHome12.png|Craddock releases Betty off the hook File:HomeSweetHome14.png|Craddock soon becomes suspicious about Betty and questions Tricia File:HomeSweetHome15.png|Tricia assures Oscar that Betty is an experienced person File:HomeSweetHome16.png|Tricia also tells Gladys' death with high amounts of drugs in the body File:HomeSweetHome17.png|HQ soon receives plenty of petty theft reports File:HomeSweetHome18.png|The next telephone call was soon from Gina which thrills Tom File:HomeSweetHome19.png|Bernie and David soon arrive for the furniture movers job File:HomeSweetHome20.png|David introduces himself to Bob File:HomeSweetHome21.png|Bob soon hires David and is set for work File:HomeSweetHome22.png|Tom suggest a cross reference idea to Gina much to Phil's envy to impress Gina File:HomeSweetHome23.png|Oscar receives some shocking info about Betty Hargreaves File:HomeSweetHome24.png|David tells Gina his new job of moving furniture File:HomeSweetHome25.png|Tom's idea was a success and leads to Betty Hargreaves File:HomeSweetHome26.png|Mike was surprised to see Alf in the retirement home instead of fishing File:HomeSweetHome27.png|Tricia's daily check ups with the people in the retirement home File:HomeSweetHome28.png|Betty rejects any theft questions from Mike File:HomeSweetHome29.png|Oscar goes to the County Health Department for Betty's records File:HomeSweetHome30.png|Oscar tells Mr. Watson that Betty's professionals are bogus File:HomeSweetHome31.png|Bernie gives David his first moving job File:HomeSweetHome32.png|Mr. Watson tells Oscar that they were aware of Betty's professionals File:HomeSweetHome33.png|David is ready and packed up well File:HomeSweetHome34.png|PC Tom controls traffic in town File:HomeSweetHome35.png|PC Tom accidentally sends a mix signal to David File:HomeSweetHome36.png|David crashes into Stanley Bates' car File:HomeSweetHome37.png|David claims that Tom gave him the signal to move File:HomeSweetHome38.png|Stanley refuses to move until he is examined by a doctor File:HomeSweetHome39.png|Oscar talks to Craddock to raise awareness towards Betty Hargreaves File:HomeSweetHome40.png|Stanley soon draws a crowd by the time Mike and Tricia arrive File:HomeSweetHome41.png|Tricia finishes her examination and tells Stanley he's fine File:HomeSweetHome42.png|Phil receives a call of a handbag missing in the retirement home File:HomeSweetHome43.png|Betty was soon getting tired of the police's questions File:HomeSweetHome44.png|Alf comes down and tells Craddock he is missing his warrant book File:HomeSweetHome45.png|Craddock assigns Mike as security in the retirement home File:HomeSweetHome46.png|Tricia presses Mike that Oscar's accusations are wrong File:HomeSweetHome47.png|Oscar comes back again with more revealing news on Betty File:HomeSweetHome48.png|Craddock and Blaketon soon have a row of Oscar's suspicions File:HomeSweetHome49.png|Craddock radios Mike to check on other people's will in the nursery File:HomeSweetHome50.png|David soon receives his second moving job File:HomeSweetHome51.png|Stanley's cottage number comes loose File:HomeSweetHome52.png|David soon arrives thinking it is the right address File:HomeSweetHome53.png|Both Alf and Mike continue their roles in the nursery File:HomeSweetHome54.png|Stanley comes back to find all his furniture were missing File:HomeSweetHome55.png|Stanlet soon reports to Phil the missing items File:HomeSweetHome56.png|Tom stops David and gives him a warning about the smashed headlight File:HomeSweetHome57.png|Tricia and Gina talk about the Aidensfield boys File:HomeSweetHome58.png|Mike comes in and reports Jessie Outram's passing much to her surprise File:HomeSweetHome59.png|So far, the cause of death was still unknown File:HomeSweetHome60.png|Tricia tells to Craddock next day the large dosage of a drug she didn't prescribe Jessie to take File:HomeSweetHome61.png|Mike also has info that Daphne has left a large amount of will money File:HomeSweetHome62.png|As Phil talks about the furniture, Tom soon recalls the tiger rug File:HomeSweetHome63.png|Jessie's death soon sparks curiosity again over Betty File:HomeSweetHome64.png|Craddock orders Mike to look into Daphne's will File:HomeSweetHome65.png|Craddock and Oscar argue again in regards to police time investigation File:HomeSweetHome66.png|Tom and Phil questions David about the missing furniture File:HomeSweetHome67.png|Everyone soon found the cause of the incident File:HomeSweetHome68.png|Bob gives more bad news that the furniture could be all over Britain by now File:HomeSweetHome71.png|Alf stumbles across the missing reported items in Vera's cupboard File:HomeSweetHome72.png|Stanley still presses charges over David File:HomeSweetHome73.png|Phil and Bernie try to support David but to no avail File:HomeSweetHome74.png|Bernie tells Stanley that he could make a profit from the sold furniture File:HomeSweetHome75.png|Stanley changes his mind and decides to drop charges File:HomeSweetHome76.png|Alf turns in the missing items and tell Craddock it was innocent mistake File:HomeSweetHome77.png|Mike reports back to Craddock the deaths were anomalies File:HomeSweetHome78.png|The police soon takes a cooperative Betty for questioning File:HomeSweetHome79.png|Mike tells Tricia that Betty has cooperated with the police File:HomeSweetHome80.png|Mike and Tricia were both puzzled over Daphne's knowledge of medicine File:HomeSweetHome81.png|Daphne still thinks that she's a certified doctor File:HomeSweetHome82.png|Mike and Daphne both search Daphne's room File:HomeSweetHome83.png|Tricia finds Daphne's bag of medicines File:HomeSweetHome84.png|The police apologizes to Betty and concludes that Daphne's actions were harmless File:HomeSweetHome85.png|Oscar apologizes that afternoon to Craddock File:HomeSweetHome86.png|David offers drinks on the house with Stanley's payment File:HomeSweetHome87.png|Mike and Tricia talk about the long events that day File:HomeSweetHome88.png|Tricia offers Mike a cooked supper for the evening File:HomeSweetHome89.png|Mike tells Tricia that he has plans already File:IMG_1745.PNG|Tricia understands File:HomeSweetHome90.png|Mike's heart is still affected by Jackie's divorce Category:Series Eleven Category:Episodes